Demon Reaper
by Anime Soul Reaper
Summary: This Story tels us about a girl named Emily Sanchira. She is smart, intellegent, and has the hots for someone, but do you know who this guy might be? OCxOC
1. Introduction

**Demon Reaper**

**Introduction**

_**Name: Emily Sanchira**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Weapon: Buster Sword**_

_**Power: Fire and Darkness**_

**Emily Sanchira once had a strong family. She lived with her mum, dad and bigger sister in a reasonable cottage in the country-side. She was loved highly, and was treated well. Her sister would sometimes go away for a couple of days at the weekend for her work (she was 19) and would bring home toys and valuables for her. One day, she came home and while Emily was asleep, placed a special necklace around her neck, but what was unknown about this necklace was that it would change her live forever.**

**One day as Emily was walking home from school. She sensed a weird feeling from inside of her. She looked about, and though that the wind had caught her, and she got a chill, and continued walking. As she got closer to her house, the shiver got deeper. She had got scared at this time and noticed that the front door as wide open. She then ran into her house and noticed that her whole family were lying on the floor. She slowly advanced towards her family, until something in the shadows jumped out and knocked her out.**

**When she had awoken, she was inside a hospital, with a bandage wrapped around her head. She tried to raise her head, but the pain pushed her back down. Soon after the pain had died down slightly, a doctor had arrived into the room and noticed that Emily had awoken. He walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Emily then opened her eyes quickly to see who had awoken her from her daze. She noticed that it was a doctor and clamed herself down. Emily looked into the doctor eyes, and saw sorrow and sadness. She knew by now that something drastic had happened. He uncrossed his arms and put his arms to his side. She looked at the clip-board that was hanging from his hand, and saw writing, but it appeared blurry. She then squinted her eyes to see writing saying,**

"**As the young patient awakens, tell news of her dead family." Emily's eyes widened, and her pupils got extremely small. She started to breathe heavily, and made the doctor look at her. At this point, the doctor knew why she was acting this way; she knew what had happened about her family…**

**This story starts off with Emily at her teenage years. She has been adopted by a family of three (Mum, Dad and brother) and has called them her proper parents, although she clearly remembers her own family. Hours before her 15th birthday, she was a person who people would call shy and timid, but when strange events started to happen uncontrollably, her whole emotions and personality changed drastically. As someone come to visit her, she notices that this person who came was not human, although it had the expressions and features of any other person. She senses this dark aura from this man which makes her get cold shivers. Her mother does not seem to notice this strange feeling, and thinks that this man is just in need of some help. This story starts off in her house where all the fun comes into action…**


	2. The Secrets Out

**The Secrets Out!**

**(Emily's POV)**

**The air was thin with deep showers pouring down from the sky. The house was warm and calm. My big brother and Dad were out due to it being my birthday. They never said why they left, which made me twitch with excitement. My mum was in the living room, watching her favourite programmes as usual, while I sat at the computer in the next room, playing online games and spoke to others. It was quite quiet, until the sound of the doorbell broke the calmness. I slightly jumped and looked towards the window. Because of the time, the curtains were closed, so my mum answered the door, thinking that it would probably be my dad and brother. As the door closed, I casually got along with my work on my computer.**

**A few minutes passed slowly. My mum was being quiet at the door, so I told everyone that I would be right back. I then listened at the door, while I heard whispers being said. It was quite hard to understand, although I did make out, **

"**Emily… is going… now… I'm warning…" I then noticed that this voice was in fact a man's voice, so I very quietly opened the door to see a man in a long trench coat. His face due to the hood he wore and the way the light hit his face made it impossible to see what his true face feature was. He then saw the door open to a certain degree, and suddenly turned his head towards me. I suddenly then saw his eyes. I froze and stared right into his eyes, like I was in some sort of trance. His eyes glowed an evil red, such brightness that it felt like he was draining my life-force from my very body without touching me. My mum then blocked the way, and quickly closed the door in my face. I backed off and fell backwards onto my back-side.**

**After some time of rubbing my back side, I started to hear my mum's voice clearly, saying that there was going to be no way that she would never let him get through. The man then started to laugh disturbingly, and said in a cold tone,**

"**Try me". I then heard something getting hitting another object, and I opened the door, finding my mum unconscious. It felt like my heart stopped as I saw my mum in this horrid condition, for I never knew what had happened to her at this time. The man then picked me up with one hand around my neck, making it harder for me to breathe every time I struggled out of his strong grasp. He then dragged me outside into the middle of the street, paying no attention towards me, but looking straight in front of him with a smile of pure evil. He then suddenly stopped, and looked directly into my eyes. I then froze, and looked back into his eyes. He then raised his free arm, and rested it on top of my chest. I then started to free my neck from his grasp yet again, but this time, I started to feel weak and powerless. I then looked at his hand which was on top of my chest. It started to glow a light purple, which slowly grew a deeper colour. I then slowly started to feel weak, and tired after about a couple of minutes, which made me become scared. I then had lost so much energy, that I finally blacked out.**

**(Man's POV)**

**I notice that the experiment had got unconscious, so I carefully put her over my shoulder and started to walk away from the street. People were starting to come out of their houses from the loud screams from the girl. They saw me and ran back towards their homes. I smirked and start to look forward, where my portal awaited me. Suddenly, the experiment started to glow a pale red on my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. Something then forced me away from her, making me fall right into the fence. I shook my head to get my feeling back into reality. I then looked at my shoulder and saw a flamed-spike in my shoulder. The fire started to engulf my arm, making the pain unbearable. I quickly pulled out the spike, and blood came gushing out. I stumbled to my feet and looked at the experiment. She was surrounded with a black aura, with a red background aura. My vision was blurry, yet her piercing red eyes were bright for me to see. I then cracked my neck, and started to walk slowly towards her. Suddenly she vanished, and everything went dark. I looked about my surroundings, trying to sense her presence, but the air was clear. The sound of the rain crashing on the ground was loud, yet quite enough to hear a pin drop. It was the only sound heard until that woman came out. She must have returned her consciousness. She was vigorously looking around herself until she looked towards me. She backed off suddenly. I squinted my eyes, felt the rage flow vigorously through me. It was because of her, all of this hell would not have began towards my kind. I then reached out into my coat, and pulled out my sword, not thinking that I would have to use this, but because of my injury from the spike, I would not have been very good at close-combat. I then threw my sword towards the woman, shouting my rage out at the same time. Suddenly, my sword was deflected from something, and I felt a breeze from behind me. Before I had time to turn around, a sharp pain went threw my body. I start to violently shake and looked down to see a wide sword right threw my stomach. I turned my head, and looked at who hit me. All I saw was long black hair flowing in the rain. This person's face was facing away from me. She slowly turned her head, and it was the experiment! She let out a quiet sigh, and whispered,**

"**Don't you even think about hurting my mother… you DEMON!" She twisted her sword, creating a bigger hole inside of me. I screamed out in pain, and started to feel my body disintegrate.**

**(Emily's POV)**

**I twisted the sword, and he let out a huge scream. He then started to disintegrate, and then exploded.**

**I stood still for a couple of moments, while the aura from the demon had faded. I then stood up straight, and raised my arm with my buster sword. My sword started to gradually fade into black feathers. I then lowered my arm, and turned around to face my mother. Her face was pale, and she seemed to be shaking. I smiled at her, making her feel a bit more relaxed in the face. Suddenly, a burst of pain went through my body. It then quickly made its way up to my head, where it felt like someone was trying to force my head in two. I held my head, and started to scream. The pain suddenly stopped making me fall silent and loose consciousness yet again...**


	3. Enter Demnix Benkiru

**Enter! Demnix Benkiru!**

**(Emily's POV)**

**As I had awoken, my eyes appeared to be blurry. I narrowed my eyes and blinked several times until my vision came back to normal. As I sat up and gained my balance, I looked around me, I noticed that I was in a room which was quiet and plain. There was a bed, table, a plasma television, a large window and a box of chocolates and flowers at the foot of the bed. There was a small piece of card dangling from a piece of ribbon on the box of chocolates, saying,**

"**To Emily. Hope that you get better soon! Love your mum xxx". I smiled, and tried to lean over to the chocolates, when the door suddenly flew open, and a guy stumbled in. He had short black, spiky hair, with a messy white fringe and long thin strands of hair flowing down on his shoulders. He wore a gray and black tattered trench coat, black trousers, red and black elbow length fingerless-gloves and a black shirt. He also had some sort of sword on his back, which made me tingle with fear more.**

**As he entered, two doctors and a nurse followed him into the room and asked him to leave immediately. He had a quick look around the room, sighed and crossed his arms.**

"**This place will never heal you fully in time" he said in a low voice, walking towards me more.**

"**Who the hell are you? I asked quickly, making him stop in his trail. He stopped, and looked directly at me. He un-crossed his arms and put one hand behind his head.**

"**Oh, my apologies Emily. My name is Demnix Benkiru. I have come here to retrieve you from my teacher. He is waiting to see you." He then bowed down, and an anime sweat came from my head. How did he know my name? How does he know my parents? My head was spinning at this point, and I started to feel light headed. I held my head to stop the room spinning as much. Demnix crossed his arms again, and shook his head.**

"**I knew this place wouldn't heal you, I just knew it!" he said with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice. He then walked up to me and took my wrist, making me stop holding my head and look at his hand gripping my arm.**

"**What the hell are you doing? Let me go you moron!" I yelled, trying to get him to stop gripping my arm. He started to grip tighter, which made me winch with the pain I had before I came to the hospital. He pulled me out my bed and started to drag me towards the door.**

"**LET ME GO!! I can't just leave the hospital you know, especially all my stuff!" I shouted as he dragged me. He stopped, and looked at me over his shoulder. I stared right into his eyes, and I had not noticed before how cute his blood red eyes were. But I had never noticed then previously when I looked at him before.**

"**Man, you girls are persistent when it comes to valuables and stuff! Don't worry, I've got that covered" said Demnix, and he clicked his fingers with his free hand, and all my belongings in the room, started to float, and then they vanished in thin air. I stared in awe from the sight, and you then heard a thud from the door entrance. The nurse had fainted from the scene, and the doctors picked her up quickly and ran out the room shouting, "DEMON!! WORLOCK!! SORCERER!!" Demnix just cracked his neck, and started to kneel down.**

"**Get on my back! We won't get out of here with all of this commotion!" He said quickly, gesturing his hands to me to tell me to get onto his back. I stood still for a second, and thought to myself. Could I trust this man? Although… he does look roughly my age, maybe 16 or 17. And his eyes are dreamy, and so is body. But I must think straight! I have been with this man when he done this, and if I get caught by myself, I might get questioned.**

**After about twenty seconds of thinking, Demnix started to look impatient, so I slowly walked towards him, and got onto his back. He stood up, and whispered loudly to me,**

"**Hold on tight Emily, this is going to be an unusual ride for you." I held my arms around him tighter, and closed my eyes, unknown of what would happen. Suddenly, a gust of wind hit my face, and made me hold tighter, still making sure that I never choked him.**


	4. Arrival

**Arrival**

**(Demnix's POV)**

**As we arrived at the training grounds' castle, I stopped to take a breather. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Emily was alright. I widened my eyes at first, but then went calm again. She must have fallen asleep during the journey. I wondered why she had loosened her grip around my neck. I slowly placed her on a bench, and massaged my arms, and neck. I picked her up bridal-style slowly, making sure to not wake her, and walked towards the large doors. Seeing that my hands were full, I turned around and kicked the door three times to get the butler's attention.**

**A couple of minutes passed, and I was getting impatient. Finally, Fredrick Chopin answered the door.**

**"My apologies Master Demnix, we have not had anyone up here for a long time." Said Fredrick calmly, and closed the doors behind me.**

**"It's alright, thank you for opening the door. I would of done it, but, well... as you can see" I answered, smiling. Fredrick looked at Emily, and nodded.**

**"Ah, it seems that you brought Miss Emily with you. The Master is in his bed at the moment. You can take her to him tomorrow morning." I nodded, and turned to go up the side staircase, towards Emily's new bedroom.**

**I slowly placed her on her bed, and put the covers over her. "She has had a long day today. She is probably confused. Although she does look beautiful when she is sleeping" I thought to myself. I smiled, and turned away to go and get some rest myself. I had been running for a couple of hours. I slowly closed the door behind me, and double-jumped to the middle of the hall.**

**"Goodnight Mr. Chopin" I said as I walked to my room.**

**"You do not have to call me by that name Sir" Fredrick said in his normal low tone. I stopped at my door and looked at Fredrick.**

**"Don't be silly. You are as important in this castle than anyone else. Don't you forget that" I shouted over, and closed the door behind me. I stood behind the door, and I heard Fredrick whisper,**

**"Thank you Sir... Thank you."**


	5. The Castle

**The Castle**

**(Emily's POV)**

**As I woke up, I rolled over, and noticed that I was in some sort of fluffy material. I quickly sat up, and saw that I was lying on a red and black bed. I raised my head slightly and saw a room black, red and some purple and gold details in the curtains. I stared at everything in awe, and then slowly got out of bed and sorted my skirt and top. As I walked towards the door, I noticed that I was getting watched. I looked slightly to my left to see a sharp pencil and lined paper. I secretly picked up the pencil, and stood still. I listened carefully to try and find the whereabouts of the person watching me. Suddenly, I heard a movement on the ceiling and I launched the pencil in that direction. I looked up and saw a black figure standing on the ceiling! It caught the pencil I threw, and launched itself towards me. Because I had run out of ideas of what to do, I just braced for impact. I put my arms in front of me for defence and stepped back to keep my balance, but I stood on a small rug and slipped backwards. I fell with a thud, and my back was in extreme pain. Suddenly, the figure landed on top of me and looked straight into my eyes. My arms were in front of my face and I had my eyes closed shut.**

**A couple of moments passed, and nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, and moved my arms down slightly. The person was still dark but his eyes were as clear as the moon. I stared with fear of what would happen next. My body then slowly started to get less tense as I looked into the person's eyes. They seemed to look familiar. I then sighed, closed my eyes and shook my head.**

"**For goodness sake Demnix, please don't do that to me!" I said in a high tone, which made the guy lean back. He then stood up, and walked into the light from the curtains. There stood Demnix, but I could not take my eyes off of him. He was wearing his normal black jeans, but he was completely topless!! For a 14 or 15 year old, he had a perfect six pack and tan.**

**(Demnix's POV)**

**Emily was starting at me with small twinkles in her eyes. I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I then looked down and noticed that I was topless, and looked back at her. I then smiled, and walked over to Emily to give her a hand up from when she fell. She was still in a daze, so I kneeled down and clicked my fingers in front of her face.**

"**Hey! Emily! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" I shouted, and she shook her head and blinked a couple of times. I shook my head, and stood up again and put my hand back out for her. She looked at my hand, and accepted me to pull her up. I cracked my fingers and moved my shoulders.**

"**What's wrong with a six pack? And seriously, you can throw stuff quickly and hard. Heck, you even really know how to aim perfectly!" I said and smiled. Emily, looked, smiled, and blushed as she looked away. I just smiled and shook my head.**

**(Emily's POV)**

**As we were walking through the corridors, there were lots of pictures of women and men portraits. Some of them looked very old, and some looked modern. Most of these people were Japanese, but the others said that they were world-wide.**

"**So Emily, tell me a little bit about yourself, like your hobbies or something like that" Said Demnix out of the blue, trying to start a conversation. I took my concentration off from the portraits and looked forward.**

"**Well, I like writing, shopping, and sometimes I go into the forest behind my house and practice my fighting skills, because you never know if there is something like that demon coming to get you again, like the one who killed my family..." I said quietly near the end, and lowered my head slightly. Demnix looked at me, and looked down. He looked forward again and said in his normal tone,**

"**Don't think that you're the only one who has had their family swept away from a demon, and maybe, this demon you speak is the same one I know" I looked at Demnix and relaxed my face. I stopped in my tracks and looked down. Demnix stopped and turned around to face me. I walked forward a couple of steps and hugged him, feeling sorry for him, as well as myself. Demnix looked at me in confusion, and then understood the reason. He then hugged me back and hugged me tighter. I rested my head on his chest and I heard his heartbeat, but it sounded like it was going faster than a normal heartbeat. I then looked up and saw his face. He appeared to be blushing slightly. Maybe he hasn't been hugged from a girl for so long before, and is getting nervous. I smiled, and let him go. I looked into his eyes yet again. I wasn't sure why I kept looking into his eyes, but when I did, I always felt like I could trust him and I also felt safe around him. Although he was a peeping tom when he was in the room I was in, and I haven't been with him for long, I just see it in him that, he is lonely, as well as me.**

**As we arrived at a large black door, Demnix walked up to the door and turned around. He crossed his arms and said to me,**

"**Right, you go in here. This place isn't really the place for me, or any guy for that. I'll meet you back here in about an hour's time. Just take your time in here. I'll see you soon!" He raised his arm and waved. He then vanished and I started to look about. I then looked at the door, and gulped. I wonder what's behind this door. I then walked forward and slowly opened it. A light fragrance of lavender and roses came from the opening, and I opened the door more for me to step in. I closed the door behind me and looked around. The room was purple and pink, and there were rows and rows of clothes, accessories, shoes, weapons and books. I stepped forward once and a woman stepped in front of me. She put her hands on her hips and leaned slightly forward.**

"**Yes? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Who send you?" She quickly said to me, squinting her eyes slightly. I stood up straight and said back to her quickly,**

"**I don't know why I'm here. I was escorted by Demnix!" She uncrossed her arms and walked right up to me.**

"**Did you say Demnix? Oh My God! He is such a BABE! I could just cuddle him every day! *she pauses for a moment* so YOU must be the girl he was talking about! Welcome Emily Sanchira! This is the place for girls, where we can get you ready for anything! You just name the occasion, and we will whip you up with something perfect for you!" She was right up at my face and she was grinning. I looked at her, and laughed nervously. The girl then stepped back and took out a notebook and a pencil.**

"**So, what is it that you would like then doll?"**


	6. The Late Morning Talk

**The Late-Morning Talk**

**(Demnix's POV)**

**When I left Emily, I felt sorry for leaving her with Sabrina. Although, I had to, seeing that is the only place to get good clothes, except going to the town, and getting stuff there, but I though to myself, best not to. But seriously, Sabrina is extremely clingy!**

**(*six hours ago - Flashback*)**

**I knocked on the door and Sabrina opened it slowly, rubbing her eyes, and acting all grumpy.**

"**Who is it?? What do you want at this time of night?" She said irritated, and opened her eyes. She had one glance at me and jumped on me and squealed.**

"**Ah! Demnix! It's good to see you Hun!" She started to hug me tighter, and it was getting hard to breath. I quickly pulled her off of me and placed her on the ground softly. I shook my head to sort my hair from when she jumped on me. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.**

"**I came here to tell you about a new girl that is coming here this morning at around 8. I was thinking of writing a letter, but knowing from previously, you just hate it and go on a rampage, so nobody can get there 'makeover'. But that aside. A girl called Emily Sanchira is coming here. I don't want you to scare her or anything, just, give her a couple of things for her training for this afternoon. Put the bill on my tab." She looked at me and squinted her eyes, and pouted. She stepped up to me and came right up to my face with her hands on her hips.**

"**It looks like you like this girl or something, seeing that you're letting her put what she buys on YOU'RE tab!" She said. I stepped back one step and opened my eyes and started at her. She leaned back slightly and put her hands behind her back.**

"**She is a new girl here. How would I like her in that way if I have only seen her for half a day in my whole life?!" I said calmly. When Sabrina noticed that I wasn't mad at her, she put her hands to her sides and smiled.**

"**Right, well I better get back to bed. Goodnight Sabrina." And with those words, I left.**

**(*End of Flashback*)**

**I was leaving my room to walk towards the training grounds, and picked up a couple of kunai knives, my black katana, and my necklace with a picture of my family in it. I opened it and looked at there happy faces. I smiled, closed it and put it around my neck. It somehow reminded me of Emily, and what happened to her family. I started to think about the time when Sabrina thought I had feelings for Emily. I then looked down and thought to myself; I haven't had this kind of feeling towards a girl before in my life. Maybe Sabrina was right, maybe I do have some feelings for Emily, I'm just not showing it. Although, when she hugged me back there, all I did was blush. I never do that with any other girl. I then shook the thought off and put on my shoes and trousers and left my top due to the heat. I then walked out of my room and down the corridor. I got to the window and saw the training grounds. I then jumped from the window and fell five stories up. I landed and rolled to lessen the pain from the fall. I shook my legs, and started with some morning training.**


	7. Demnix's Fight

**Demnix's Fight**

**(Emily's POV)**

**As I came out of Sabrina's shop, I was wearing black shorts, long black knee-high socks, flat shoes, a low V-necked T-shirt, red and black fingerless gloves and a long black trench coat. I had got a tan and my hair curled and put up in two high pony-tails.**

**As I left the shop, I turned around and hugged Sabrina for her big help. Sabrina returned the hug, and smiled. When she pulled back from the embrace, she told me to wait.**

"**I nearly forgot your weapons. Wait one second! *a couple of minutes later* Here you go! Hope you have fun with these! Don't go and hurting yourself! You're my best customer! And I have also but in a couple of kunai knifes and three scrolls in there for free, seeing that this is your first time coming here." She said with a bug smile on her face. I smiled and bowed to show my respect.**

**As I was waiting for a couple of minutes, I started to get bored. I looked at my pocket watch with the picture of my old family in it, and noticed that it was only 8:30. I arrived here at 8, so I would be sitting here for another half an hour. I closed my watch and put it back in my coat pocket. I then thought to myself, 'well, to save some time, why don't I go and have a little wonder about the castle. As long as I know where I'm going, I'm sure ill be fine. I then started to walk down the corridor, down a couple of flights of stairs and down two other corridors. I then came to a corridor where there were lots of open windows, and only one room. I looked at the door, and saw a sign saying 'Demnix's Room'. Being sneaky, I looked around me, and opened the door extremely slowly. I had a quick look around the room, and noticed that Demnix was putting on a gold necklace. He then froze for a second, like he was deep in thought. He then shook his head and put on his shoes. I then slowly closed the door and ran down the corridor to make sure that he never saw me. Just in time. I got around the corner as he was coming out of his room. He closed the door behind him and then luckily went the other way down the corridor. He then reached the last open window at the bottom of the corridor, and jumped out. I then quickly ran down the corridor and sneak-peeked in the window he jumped out of. He then landed on a large green plain and rolled. Seeing that there was nothing else interesting that I could find in this castle at the time being. I also jumped out of the window and landed in a tree. He had a pouch of something and a large black samurai sword. He was still topless from this morning and had changed his trousers to black 3-quarter lengthers with gold sewn-in patterns down the right leg. He then took out his katana and a small red ball. He then put the ball in between two fingers and broke it. Suddenly, the ground underneath him started to shake and demons started coming from nowhere! He then got into a fighting position and was ready to fight the demons. As I looked at the demons, the aura coming from them was very weak; it was hard to even see the aura. Between the last one I had fought and these ones, these demons are probably 50 times weaker!**

**The demons kept on coming; more and more and more. It looked like this fight could last a long time. Soon, Demnix had made the first move and started to kill the demons easily. One strike from his sword and they were down and dead. But every time he killed one, another two would pop up in its place. This never seemed to bother Demnix, and he killed more and more demons. I stared in awe when he done back-flips and all of these cool moves. I had known of a couple of moves in the past, so at least I wasn't as much of a newbie as I thought.**

**Soon, all the lesser demons started to decrease in size, and then there was none left. I smiled, and was away to clap, but I then remembered that I was staying hidden, seeing that he never knew that I was here. I then was about to leave when the ground started to shake again, but this time it was much stronger. I thought there was going to be even more Lesser demons coming, but just before I fell out of the tree, a huge demon came out of the sky and landed right in front of Demnix. I fell out of the tree as soon as the demon hit the ground, and I landed in a bush.**

**(Demnix's POV)**

**When I killed the lesser demons, I waited on the big demon coming along. I cracked my neck and fingers and rested my sword on my shoulder and the land started to violently shake again. I smiled and turned around. Suddenly, the huge demon I was waiting for appeared in the sky and landed right in front of me. I thought I heard screaming coming from behind him, but I ignored it and concentrated on the demon.**

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SERVANTS YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM! YOU WILL PAY FOR HIS!" Shouted the demon, and tried to flatten me with his fist. I raised my sword in the air and looked up to the demon's hand. I put my other hand on the handle and swung the sword right through his hand. The demon backed off a couple of steps and stood in a couple of bushes. Suddenly, Emily came rolling out of a bush and landed flat on her face. I looked at her and quickly ran over. I skidded to a halt and noticed that she was out cold. I felt anger enrage from me. This worthless demon has hurt Emily! I then picked her up, jumped a couple of trees and placed her down next to a river and raised a field for her protection.**

**Soon after this, the demon stood back up and growled loudly into the open air. Everything erupted underneath me and I stood up. I was looking down and I clenched my fists tightly. A black aura surrounded me and soon, my "other half" started to take over me. Soon, I was unable to move my body, but I was still able to see what was happening. My body walked over to the river and looked into the water. In my reflection, I had grown two horns, bigger muscles, black wings and my eyes had changed to a complete black. This was not the first time I had seen this form of myself, but yet, the second time. I then looked up and the black aura had calmed down drastically. My body faced the demon and shot right towards it. A large black sword appeared in my right hand and I twisted it and slashed it at the demon. It stood back a couple of steps and suddenly fell. I had slashed his head clean off and the demon started to disintegrate. All that remained was traces of blood on the grass. After the demon fully disintegrated, the land returned back to normal and the sky returned back to its normal cloud-free blueness.**

**I walked over to the unconscious body and looked down on her calm face. I smiled and thought about the time of Azaniya, when we spent our time training, playing, having fun; all those times we were together. My thoughts then came back to reality I felt my body raise an arm. I opened my eyes and saw my demon side controlling my body to raise a dagger. Suddenly, I remembered about the day that I last saw Azaniya. My demon side was controlling my body with a bloody dagger in his right hand. Azaniya was lying in the darkness with a slight window light shadowing over her. She never moved and I felt my eyes burning up with tears. My demon side had made me kill her, the only girl I had affection towards. The memory then faded and everything went bright. I was back at the lake again and I saw Emily lying there, in the same position Azaniya was in. The force-field started to get weaker, and soon it had dispersed. My arm started to rise with the dagger in it. I tried to move my body to stop, but it was impossible, I could only move my eyes. I felt my eyes start to burn up again. I looked at her calm face and looked down. I started to say out loud inside of my body,**

"**No… no… NOOOOO!!" The dagger started to descend with speed and I screamed out,**

"**NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" My body then shook and suddenly froze. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Emily holding the dagger blade in her hand, blood spilling out all over the blade. My body had frozen, and I looked into her eyes. They were Just like mine, pure black, but her body had not morphed into any demon appearances. She looked into my eyes and stayed still for a couple of seconds. I then had a strange feeling around my body. As I looked into her eyes, I sensed a presence that I had known of before. By this time, she stood up and quickly moved her hand forward, pushing me backwards into the castle wall. I opened my eyes and saw that I was about 40 feet away from where I previously was. Suddenly a burst of light appeared in front of Emily and she stepped back a couple of steps. I could just see her eyes changed back to a red and she fell back again. I then walked forward a couple of steps and cracked my back and neck. I then walked one step towards Emily and suddenly, the burst of light appeared in front of me. It then suddenly entered me and a burst of pain went crawling through my body. I shouted out and fell to my knees from the intense pain. I then opened my eyes and noticed that I was able to move my head. I then tried to stand up and my body obeyed. I had full control of my body yet again! I then saw Fredrick Chopin running towards Emily with about five doctors behind him. I then quickly ran over and Fredrick saw me instantly.**

"**Sir! What has happened here?" He said quickly. I then looked down and looked into his eyes.**

"**It happened again… It happened again. The demon…" I whispered. Fredrick's eyes suddenly opened and quickly turned his head to Emily. She was of course alive, but her left hand was all bloody and deeply gashed. The doctors then put her carefully on a stretcher and whizzed her to the hospital wing. I then started to feel light headed and very dizzy. I felt my body starting to give way, and I suddenly fell backwards. Before I completely blacked out, I heard shouting from Fredrick. It then started to fade and I heard light breathing. I heard Azaniya's voice echoing.**

"**Well done Demnix… you held yourself back for just enough time to save Emily Sanchira… I'm proud of you. You have saved this girl getting killed the same way I did. Take care of her…" Her voice had stopped and the breathing has dispersed slowly. I then felt my eyes getting heavier and I had blacked out…**


	8. Awoken

**Awoken**

**(Fredrick's POV)**

**I saw those two, lying next to each other in the incubators, faces pale and calm. The sound of the machines surrounding them was all in sync, creating some sort of beeping melody. The Master was standing at the door, arms crossed and leaning on the door frame. His face was calm, yet you would know that he was worried. They had been asleep for almost three days now. I looked down at the wooden floor and closed my eyes. I then stood up and walked towards the door. I bowed to the Master, and made my leave. I wish I was able to do something to help these poor children…**

**(Master's POV)**

**I saw Fredrick lower his head. He then slowly stood up, and made his way towards the door. He bowed to me, and I nodded to him. He then slowly left the room and started walking up the corridor towards his room. I then looked at the two kids and walked forward. The girl's long black hair lay naturally over her shoulders. The cover was up to her stomach, and her white scarf was lying next to her. Demnix lay peacefully as well. I then sat down and examined the girl for a couple of minutes. From what I was told, she had stopped Demnix's blade with her bare hand. Normally if someone had though of something like that, the blade would go right through their hand, but she had only came out with a deep gash and some cuts around the gash. Her hand was bandaged up in white, which was turning a light red due to the blood. I couldn't stop thinking about it. How was it that she survived? How did Azaniya not do the same? I suddenly started to get a headache from all of these questions, so I decided to go to my room to get some quiet. I nodded at Demnix and the girl, and then walked out casually from the room.**

********(Several Hours Later)********

**(Demnix's POV)**

**Slowly, the sound of beeping surrounded me. Things started sounding clearer and clearer, and soon, I was able to open my eyes with ease. It was very bright to begin off with, but then my eyes started to slowly adjust to the surroundings. I looked right above me and saw a light shine off of something in front of me. I then noticed that I appeared to be in some sort of glass incubator. I then turned my head to the right and saw Emily lying in another incubator from me. I tried to raise my head, but I noticed that I was unable to move due to many wires connected to me. I tried to pull my arms from the wires, but all I would receive is a deep electrical surge flowing through my body. I was unable to move. I looked back up at the ceiling, and thought about the voice that had been speaking to me from previous, the voice of Azaniya. I closed my eyes. Her bright piercing green eyes started into mines. I was on the ground, staring up to her while she giggled behind her fan. I could remember it like it was yesterday…**

**(*Flashback*)**

**I had been practicing so much lately, I never really listened to my body which was dying for rest. I lay down on the cool grass and looked at a couple of pure white clouds sweeping past the blue sky. My body ached like a boulder had just flattened me. The numbness in my arms was unbearable. I knew I had to get back up and train more before my Master came back or I would have to do more work. I closed my eyes, and listened to the birds fly by for a couple of minutes. A slight shadow then covered my face, and I opened my eyes suddenly and saw Azaniya looking down at me. She started giggling behind her fan. I pouted slightly and back-springed up. Azaniya stepped back a couple of steps, and looked into my eyes with a smile. I dusted myself off, and looked at her. Her bright green orbs stared into my red ones, and I saw life like never before in her. I then snapped myself out of my daze, and crossed my arms.**

"_**What do you want? This place isn't for the likes of you."**_** I boasted. She wasn't really the one for the physical strength, but more for the mental strength. She was intelligent and smart for her age. What made me wonder was why she out was in the training field. She never comes out here. She then smiled, and knelt down on the grass and started twisting about a couple of strands of hair.**

"_**Well, these days, there isn't really much to do, so I thought, maybe Demnix is having fun, so ill go and see what he is up to. And so, I came out here.**_***giggles* **_**But I never thought of seeing you slacking off on your training, it really isn't like you. I mean, look at you, your twelve years of age, and all you do in your spare time is train and train and train. You push yourself too much half of the time if you ask me. You need to have a bit more of a social life." **_**By now, she was pulling some dandelions from the ground and making a bracelet out of them. I shook my head and turned around.**

"_**Well, this place isn't a good place for someone like you to be. Go back into the castle for the time being. I'll be in for dinner soon. And just to say, I wasn't slaking off, I was having a minute break."**_** I then uncrossed my arms and looked down to the ground. I heard Azaniya stand up and begin to walk away. I then quickly turned around and said over to her,**

"_**I do this training, so that I can make sure that when I grow up, I would be able to look after you if the Master goes off or passes away. I just don't… want anything bad to happen to you Azaniya."**_** I sighed and saw Azaniya lower her head slightly. She sniffled in and whispered,**

"_**Thank you Demnix, but please, don't push yourself… Fate is fate."**_** And with that, she ran off. I was startled to start off with what she had said. What was she meaning by fate? I then saw a tear coming from Azaniya shimmering in the light. My eyes widened. I never knew that she actually cared for me that much… Azaniya… my sister…**

**(*End Flashback*)**

**I thought about that day over and over again. I never fully understood her then, or what she meant half the time. She would always go on about fate or destiny after that, or something along those lines. But the day that she died… from me… was a day that I knew I couldn't be trusted. I knew, what ever I done, I had to stop this demon that lurked inside of me, no matter the cost, as long as nobody else got hurt.**

**Suddenly, after about a long fifteen minute thinking, Emily started to stir in her sleep. She started to move her head, like she was trying to carefully shake something off of her mind. Faintly, I started hearing her say things like,**

"_**No… don't… don't… no".**_** She then jerked her body and shouted out,**

"_**NOOO!!"**_** Her eyes were red, which soon faded into a light blue. She started breathing heavily and rested her head back on the pillow. A couple of the medics came rushing in, worrying about the loud noise they had just heard. Her eyes were wide open, and she never blinked once. She then soon started to cry, and she closed her eyes to try and stop the crying. The medics then soon surrounded Emily, and one started pressing a couple of buttons at the side of the incubator. The glass split and opened slowly. Emily sat up and wiped away a couple of her tears. Someone then opened up my incubator as they had seen that I had awoken. I then sat up and looked over to Emily. Something about her made me think of Azaniya. She acted just like her, although she did have a different taste of clothing. But what made me think was… am I able to protect this girl? I have nearly already killed her from previous, but something had overcome her, and made me stop. The medics then carefully took off the wires from my arms, and I twisted by body so that my legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. Emily was looking down and was breathing deeply, yet she kept it under control. She blinked, and looked up. She turned her head to face me, and her eyes were slightly red from the crying, but her light blue eyes shone right through. She started into my eyes, and my body froze. I knew she had something to do with Azaniya. Her eyes were exactly the same as Azaniya's; different in colour, but it was the exact same. I was about to get off the bed, when the Master came strolling in. Emily and I quickly turned our head to him and I breathed out loudly.**

"_**Ahh, Emily, I was wondering when I was going to be properly meeting you again. It has been almost a week now since you have arrived here."**_** said the Master, walking over to Emily and sitting down at her bed. Emily's face had a shocked expression. She then squealed and fell backwards onto the floor. Everyone gasped, but then she popped her head from the side of the bed and stumbled to her feet. She quickly looked right and then left and bowed deeply.**

"_**I'm sorry! I never noticed that you were living here Daisuke Kinochi. Please, forgive me Sir!"**_** Several anime sweat drops came from my head. When on earth did she get to know his name?! Master Daisuke then stood up and went around the bed to push up Emily from her shoulders to stop her from bowing. She leaned back up slowly, and looked at Daisuke. He put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.**

"_**There is no need to my dear. I may be the master of this castle, and I may be your teacher from when you were young. By the way, just address me as Daisuke, or Sir if you wish. And there will be no need in bowing. Everyone is treated the exact same in this household."**_** He then moved his hand from her shoulder and ruffled her hair slightly. Emily then smiled and said,**

"_**Thank you Sir!"**_** She then tilted her head slightly and grinned. He laughed lightly and shook his head.**

"_**You haven't changed one bit, have you Emily Sanchira."**_

**I then started to realise that they had known each other from previous. It made sense that Sir Demnix had already known her full name and where she was living. If she was a complete stranger, I would be slightly worried why he would be wanting me to get her. Daisuke then turned to me, nodded his head slightly, and winked. Normally when he winked at me, he knew that I was up to something. Sadly, I was. Emily was well known towards the Master, which meant that there wouldn't be any strangeness lurking in the air. This told me that if I had tried to get to know her better, I might… no! I must not bring that into her mind for the time being. **_**(*And just to say, no, I wasn't making him think about any lemon XD! You'll find out soon enough*).**_

**Master Demnix then walked out of the room, followed by the medics. Emily then walked over to me and scared me in the middle of my thoughts. I fell backwards onto the bed and she jumped on top of me. She then giggled and whispered close to my ear,**

"_**Looks like I have a new buddy to annoy!"**_** My eyes then widened. When did she act like this? She's all of a sudden changed when she saw the Master. In this whole process of Emily Sanchira coming to this castle, I had made a new friend. Hopefully she would be staying here for a long time, because if she had left, I wouldn't have anyone or anything to remind me of Azaniya. Although of what happened, making me think of my little sister made me calmer… it made me determined to fight!**


	9. Training

**Training**

**(Emily's POV)**

**I looked around me. Everything appeared to be pure white, not a trace of dirt anywhere. This room was huge, probably twenty times bigger my room, and towards me, my room was huge. No shoes were allowed, as you would have guessed. There were no windows or other doors present, just plain flat white walls. The door behind me suddenly closed, and I swivelled around to see Demnix topless… I couldn't stop staring at his six pack like the last time. I then quickly shook the thought off my mind and looked around the room again. Luckily for me, Demnix was stretching and never saw me gaze at his… hotness. He soon came up from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side, and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking straight forward, and breathed in heavily. He patted my shoulder lightly and walked forward.**

"_**Well now, let's see what you have learned from my Master a couple of years ago."**_** I raised an eyebrow and thought to myself, **_**'Wait, What? In this room, are you nuts man?!'**_** I then looked straight at Demnix, unknown of what he was really on about. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. He then faced towards me and smiled.**

"_**This, my friend, is what TECHNOLOGY, is ALL ABOUT!"**_** He shouted, and then clapped his hands over his head. The ground then started to shake ever so lightly, and the room started changing colour. Black, crimson red, midnight blue, buildings, the moon and stars. It was like an abandoned city. Nobody was visible on the streets, just Demnix standing in the middle of the road with his arms to the side of him. He reached out for his katana which laid on his back. He got into his fighting position, and grinned.**

"_**Now, Emily Sanchira, let's see what this 'training' has done for you…"**_** His voice started to fade, and he disappeared suddenly. I stood still, knowing that he was wanting to test me of what my training can do. I closed my eyes, and listened in any differences in the air. Suddenly, a gust of unnatural air passed behind me, and I quickly summoned my sword and blocked Demnix's attack. He was airborne, and a small smile appeared on both of our faces.**

"_**Well, looks like you know how to summon things pretty quickly, and your reflexes are incredible. Well done. Now, let's see if you can pass my, second test."**_** Said Demnix, and he disappeared yet again. Yet again, I stopped in my tracks and listened in the air. I was very good at this, due to Daisuke helping me with these kind of atmospheres. Suddenly, Demnix tried to attack me for a second time, but again, I blocked his attack which was from behind again. It appeared he liked attacking me from behind, but this tactic was indeed, the worst way to attack me.**

**I was always told that I was indeed, better defending from behind me, rather than where people would normally block. It was indeed, strange, but I didn't mind.**

**As his blade hit mine. I smiled and looked into his eyes.**

"_**You do know that this isn't going to work on me. And by the way, I would like to see what happens when your attack is backfired."**_** He looked at me confusingly, and tilted his head slightly. I then done a back-flip and landed on his back, making him loose his balance and fall to his knees. My sword was pressed firmly on his, right next to his left shoulder. I was putting a reasonable amount of pressure on my blade, making him put more strength and power into his arms to make sure his own blade never went through his shoulder. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold this stance for long, due to his strength, so quickly blurted out what I had to say,**

"_**Well now, looks like someone failed my test. Aww, pity shame. But when you think about it, you are indeed, very good. So I think ill give you a pass for this time, and this time only."**_** I then smiled, and put a bit less power on my blade. Demnix feeling the pressure lowering, he took this opportunity and flipped me around so I was lying flat on my back with him lying on top of me. With this first close encounter, I blushed a million different reds. Luckily, none of these shades of red were seen from him due to his shadow covering my face. He then got his blade and pointed at my throat.**

"**Woops, looks like someone failed their test, but, due to your tremendous moves and defences, I shall give you a pass, but only for this time" He said cockily with a smile on his face. By now, my face had returned to normal, and I looked at him with squinted eyes. Soon, he lowered closer to me and whispered in my ear,**

"_**Don't think I'll no go easy on you next time"**_** I smiled, and he put his blade slowly away. Seeing this, I quickly turned him around and put my blade next to him neck. I grinned, and giggle slightly. This time, I whispered in his ear,**

"_**Well now, don't get all high and mighty when you 'think' you've won"**_** I then raised my head slightly, and smiled. He then put his hands around my blade, making me start to loose grip towards it. I suddenly dropped it and he kicked it away. Weapon-less, I tried to get away, but he then grabbed my other wrist. I looked into his eyes, which were shimmering in the light of the moon above. He then turned around, making him on top and me defenceless. I knew he was up to something, but now I was starting to get quite worried. He rested my arms down on the ground, and leaned in slightly.**

"_**Looks like your not really good at defending when like this, are you?"**_** he whispered. My eyes widened slightly. He then closed his eyes and leaned in closer, kissing me in the process. My whole body froze. Was this a dream? Was he actually kissing me? I slowly closed my eyes and started to accept the kiss. I knew something inside of me liked him, not just by looks, but in personality.**

**Soon, me started moving his hands up my arms, making my body tingle. He then put his hands around my waist, making me get to his neck, where I deepened the kiss. This feeling was completely phenomenal. I couldn't believe some hot guy like Demnix had the hots for me. I just knew, something inside of me, loved him…**

**Suddenly, I heard a door slam open. Demnix broke the kiss and looked left and right. He quickly and carefully got off of me and helped me up. The footsteps that were heard started getting louder and louder. Knowing that if we were caught like this, the person would get suspicious. I then quickly laid down on the ground and pretended that I lost to Demnix. Suddenly you heard a large clap, and the scenery started to disintegrate. Master Daisuke walked forward and looked at us. Demnix was slightly shaky, but then heard Daisuke clapping with a smile on his face.**

"_**Well well, look what we have here. I wouldn't expect my student to have lost. Looks like you definitely need some training from me Emily"**_** Demnix, confused with what he was on about, looked behind himself to see me lying down and breathing quickly, to make it look like we had just stopped fighting.**

"**But that aside. Looks like Emily has a visitor. He's waiting in the main foyer" said Daisuke, giving time for me to sit up and look at him. I was then given a hand by Demnix and pulled up. I dusted herself off, and looked at Sir Daisuke. I wonder who came to see me. Who knows that I'm here?**


	10. It's you

**It's You…**

**(Emily's POV)**

**By this time, I had run to my room and got properly changed into my violet skirt and black frilly top. Of course, I wore my white fluffy scarf. It was like a part of me. I tucked my necklace into my top and looked myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe that Demnix had actually kissed me! It was so lovely, but I had to keep my cool about it. I never wanted to get over-worked over that, but that aside. I put on long black socks and a couple of thin black chains attached to my skirt and wrist. I grabbed a hairbrush and gave a couple of swoops with the brush to make my hair look a bit livelier. I stretched and then left my room.**

**As I walked out of my room from getting changed into something decent, I quickly ran down the corridor to meet Demnix waiting on me. We then both walked down to the main foyer where someone was waiting for me. I was slightly excited because I had a visitor, but was still a bit worried for this person to know where I have been. I looked at Demnix, and noticed that I would be fine, as long as he was near by.**

**As I walked down the spiral staircase with Demnix in front, I noticed a boy sitting down in a chair looking around the room. It was hard to get a good visual of his face, so I waited until I was fully down the stairs. I started to walk slowly towards the boy, and he slowly turned around in his chair to see who had come along. My eyes widened suddenly and my feet stopped moving. Was this a dream? This whole day seemed like a dream to me at the moment as well. He stood up and talked over to me, a slight smile on his face. He then pulled me into a big embrace, making me lean forward slightly. I then slowly put my shaky arms around him. Demnix kept a close eye on me to make sure this was no imposter or something, but then took a small step forward when he saw a tear falling down my cheek.**

**(Demnix's POV)**

**I saw a light tear flowing down on her cheek. I took a small step forward but then felt like I shouldn't interfere. Maybe this guy was a friend or something that she had never seen in ages. I knew that it couldn't have been someone in her family. All her family were murdered many years ago she had told me once.**

**They then soon stopped hugging and looked at each other. His hair was quite long around his facial features, but quite short from behind. His eyes were a light hazel colour and he had a slight tan. I looked around his neck and saw a thick gold chain with something hanging on it. I looked closer, and noticed it was exactly the same one that Emily has, but slightly engraved differently. They must have been related somehow then, maybe cousins or something. Emily then looked down, and wiped away a tear from her eye. She sniffled, and looked into the boy's eyes.**

"**It's you… it's really you… Ganju Hentawa… my brother"**** whispered Emily. I couldn't believe my ears. Emily still had a living **_**brother**_**!**

**** Yeah, I know, this one is quite short, I apologize, but I promise, the next one will be long!  
And you're probably thinking to yourself that this is the first time I'm properly speaking to you guys. I haven't properly thought about this before, but I thought of saying something =3 . Anyway, Hope you have liked my work. I'm not really one for writing if you ask me, more of a drawer. COMMENT AND RATE PLEASE!! ****


End file.
